Candor Or Dauntless
by IReadSoBeQuiet
Summary: What happens when Tris and her friends play Candor or Dauntles?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples...I would put it as a Twilight/Divergent/Percy Jackson/Harry Potter Crossover but I can only do 2. The main ones are Twilight and Percy Jackson so I will stick with those. As for Characters, there are many. I would love suggestions and I hope you enjoy!** **Alice's POV (From Twilight)**

Hi! I'm Alice! I am a vampire. Dont ask questions. Please.

Wait how do I do smiles on here. Whatever. I am smiling and that is enough!

So Jasper, Bella, Edward and I were sitting in my bedroom. I fingered through the new clothing I got at the mall yesterday. Ohhh! I new blue skirt. I will wear this tomarrow! As for what I was wearing now, a white t-shirt and jeans with patchs. I love jeans with patchs! My phone rang and Jasper picked up. "Hello?" He asked. "It's for you, Alice." Jasper said. I grabbed my phone from him. It was Annabeth. "Hey Tris invited you and Jasper to her party. Her, Tobias, Me, Percy, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke and Clarisse are going to be there." "Jasper do you want to go to Tris' party?" "No I got to go hunting with Emmett." Jazz said. "Yeah I will be there." " Ok what about Jasper?" "He is going hunting." "Rejected..." I heard her say before I hung up.

 **Tris' POV (From Divergent)**

Everybody accept for Jasper would be coming to my party. We will be playing Candor or Dauntless.

All the guest finally arive. We all sit in a large circle. I start the game.

"Tobias, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Do you love me?"

"Course I do."

He leans over and kisses me. I melt. My whole body melts. I love him. He loves me.

My life has its ups and downs, but at least it has him in it. That is all that matters.

"Alice, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

" I dare you to fight Christina."

"Ok."

We go to the training rooms. Chris is beat. We all know that. But it is hard to belive since Alice is so small.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Smack Will in the face." "Pass."

Chris takes off her shirt leaving only a crop top.

"You should have just tooken off your necklace."

"No."

"Why not." Alice asks. She yanks off Chris' necklace and throws it in the pile of cloths.

Christinas eyes start to water.

"Will C or D."

"Candor"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Omg stop flirting with me!"

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Love you. Forever."

 **What you think???? ;):):);)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Christina's POV**

"Tobias C or D?" Will asks.

"Dauntless..."

"Stab Tris."

"Nope."

He takes off his shirt.

"It is hot in here." Tris says.

I look at her like she is crazy.

"What?"

"Christina C or D?"

"Dauntless?"

"7 minutes in heaven...with Peter."

I didnt know we were playing Candor or Dauntless so either that or take off my bra.

"Fine."

Me and Peter walk in to Zekes bedroom. When the door closes Peter pins me against the wall. "Let me go." I yell.

He presses his lips against mine. He starts pulling down my bra and pants. How hummiliating being naked with him. He continues to kiss me.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and slams me down on Zekes bed.He starts taking a ton pf pictures of me. Naked.

There is a knock on the door. Tris. "Help Pe-"

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes everything is fine." Peter yells. He presses his head on my breasts and crawls his lips all over me. I mean everywhere. We stops when he gets to my lips and crawls ontop of me. He digs his nails in to my head and hair and all over my stomach. He starts punching me and I bleed. He kisses me again. It is sloppy and he wraps his hands around my breasts. He kisses them and Will opens the door open mouthed. "Christina!"He sobbed. everyhody is crouded at the door. Will comes and takes a knife across peters heart. Will takes me and picks me up. "What did he do. Tris help me." Tris and tobias and Will lift me back to my apartment and lay me on the bed. I am bawling.

After a while I am in soem warm pajamas and having some coffee with will, tris, and tobias. Will has me lay in the crook of his arm. His embrace is what I need, rather than peter trying to have _it_ with me.


	3.

**This is an authors** **note** **im not gonna update this anymore.**


End file.
